Unleashed Hatred
by tinylexie
Summary: Both Lucius and Narcissa fully realize the implications and the power of hatred when Lucius and his father are attacked.
1. Attack

**Author's Note****: This takes place during the summer before Lucius's fifth year.**

* * *

It was late at night when Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy were making their way through Knockturn Alley. This was not the first time that father and son had done this. Abraxas liked taking his son with him so that Lucius could observe and learn how to conduct himself properly when it came to different matters of business.

The two Malfoys had not been walking for long when they suddenly heard the sounds of several sets of approaching footsteps. Almost anyone else would not have heard the footsteps, but both Abraxas and Lucius had learned long ago the importance of being highly aware of their surroundings.

Abraxas and Lucius continued to walk calmly. Their hands drifted casually to where they had their wands hidden, but they did not pull them out.

Neither Malfoy gave any outward sign that they knew they were being stalked.

This was not the first time that someone had stalked the Malfoys in hopes of scoring some easy money.

The footsteps drew closer, but still neither Malfoy outwardly reacted.

"How many?" Abraxas whispered calmly to his son.

Despite his old age, Abraxas could still hear extremely well. However, he knew that his teenage son could hear a lot better than him.

"Six," Lucius whispered back, trying not to show his worry.

They had been attacked before, but never by that many.

"Stay calm," Abraxas hissed softly. Then, he shouted, "Now!"

Quicker than the eye could blink, both Malfoys pulled their wands out and conjured shields around them.

All the jets of lights that had been aimed at Abraxas and Lucius bounced harmlessly off their shields and ricocheted in different directions.

There was the sound of a painful cry. One of the attackers had been hit by his own returning spell.

The others, however, had clearly managed to dodge their returning spells as there were no other cries. That meant that the Malfoys still had to contend with five wizards or witches.

"Do not fail me now, Lucius," Abraxas snarled. "I have trained you for such an occasion."

What Abraxas really meant to say but would never say out loud, "I need your help, Lucius. I cannot take on all five by myself."

Lucius knew that his father was a talented, well-skilled duellist, but one against five was still not favorable odds.

Would two against five prove to be any better?

Lucius gripped his wand with iron determination. If he was going to go down, he would go down fighting.

Lucius remembered one time when he had been out with his father at night when he had still been a young child. They had been attacked suddenly, and Lucius had not had a wand on him. He remembered how fearful he had been as he had ducked multiple spells while also desperately trying to find some form of cover.

But now he was older. And now he knew how to fight.

Lucius turned so that his back was towards his father's back.

The two Malfoys then began to fire various spells, hexes, and curses at their attackers. At the same time, they also had to block the spells, hexes, and curses being sent their way.

Lucius was glad that his father had already taught him how to do nonverbal spells. Still, though, it took a lot of concentration on the teenager's part. It had only been a month since he had been able to successfully cast multiple nonverbal spells. His verbal spells were still stronger and more effective.

Their attackers began to draw closer.

Abraxas and Lucius could now see that their attackers were five men who had obviously seen better days. Their clothes were basically rags, and their hair was long and unkempt.

How pathetic. How disgusting. These men would rather rob than actually work to make their lives better.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Lucius shouted.

His opponent lost his wand.

Lucius then nonverbally Stunned the man.

It was now two against four.

Abraxas nonverbally Stunned another man.

It was now two against three.

Abraxas began to laugh. "This isn't much of a fight after all, is it, Lucius."

The teenager didn't reply. He was quickly becoming exhausted. This was the first time he had ever been involved in such a long, intense duel.

Their three remaining attackers could not fall quickly enough.

One of their attackers suddenly shot the Blasting Curse at Abraxas and Lucius.

Both Malfoys were forced to move from their current spots in order to avoid being harmed by the explosive power of the curse.

Lucius landed hard on the ground. He hissed slightly in pain. He did, however, manage to keep his grip on his wand.

Lucius did not have time to look around and check on his father. The man who had cast the Blasting Curse was rapidly approaching the teenager.

The man then cast a nonverbal Disarming Spell.

Lucius managed to nonverbally block it.

The man's response was to cast Disarming Spell after Disarming Spell.

All of Lucius's efforts went into blocking the rapidly coming spells. He did not have any time to cast any offensive spells of his own.

Eventually, the man was finally able to successfully disarm Lucius.

"Malfoy heir," the man snarled in disgust as he caught Lucius's wand. "Vengeance shall finally be mine. I'm going to hurt your father like he hurt me."

So, this wasn't a simple robbery after all. The Malfoys had been targeted for more personal reasons. Not that Lucius was too surprised, of course. It had only been a matter of time before Abraxas Malfoy had finally made someone angry enough at him that they would be willing to attack him this aggressively, not caring at all that he had his teenage son with him.

The man raised both his wand and the wand that he had stolen from Lucius and pointed them at the teenager.

If the situation had not been so serious, Lucius would have laughed. The man definitely did not know Abraxas Malfoy that well. If he had, he would have known that Abraxas Malfoy could have cared less if something horrible happened to his son and heir. He could always make another one, after all.

Of course, if the man was a Mudblood or a Blood-Traitor (which was likely as Lucius didn't recognize him), Abraxas would take offense to that. But not because his son had been hurt. No, Abraxas would be angry because someone who was so inferior to him had dared to do something to his property.

The man twirled both wands. Two beams of green light shot out of them and towards Lucius.

The Killing Curse.

Lucius somehow managed to leap out of the way before either of the two beams of green light could hit him.

The teenager once again hit the ground hard, but this time he didn't really notice.

Lucius's body began to tremble. Those beams of green light had been so close to hitting him. He had been so close to dying.

The trembling suddenly began to change. It was no longer a trembling caused by fear. No, now it was a trembling full of anger and hatred.

That filthy Mudblood or Blood-Traitor had just tried to kill him.

Lucius reached for his wand, but then he remembered that the filth had it.

Lucius wanted to howl in frustration. He needed his wand back. He needed his wand back so that he could kill the filthy Mudblood or Blood-Traitor who had tried to kill him.

The teenager heard approaching footsteps. The man was coming for him, no doubt to cast another Killing Curse.

But Lucius was not afraid. He was too angry to even consider being afraid.

Lucius remembered all the raids he had been on with the Dark Lord. Lucius, though, had never killed anyone. He had never been able to bring himself to do so.

Lucius had even once helped a young Muggle girl to escape death.

But that all had been in the past. Lucius was now ready to kill. He just needed to retrieve his wand first.

Lucius looked around. There was a dark alleyway close by. Perfect.

Lucius quickly got to his feet. He then dashed into the dark alleyway.

He could hear that the man was following him.

Lucius pressed his body close to the side of a building.

The man, not seeing him in the darkness, past by him.

"_Lumos,"_ the man muttered.

A beam of light shot out one of the man's wands.

Before the man could use his light to find Lucius, however, the teenager lunged at him.

They both fell down onto the ground. The back of the man's head especially hit the ground hard.

Lucius then began to struggle with the man for the wands.

Lucius freely slapped, punched, and kicked.

The man did the same to Lucius.

The man's hand suddenly drifted near Lucius's mouth. The teenager took the opportunity to bite down hard on the hand.

The man released a cry of pain.

Lucius took the man's moment of distraction to snatch both wands.

The man looked at Lucius with wide eyes. Then, he pushed the teenager off him and began to run out the alleyway.

Lucius quickly got to his feet and gave chase.

It did not take long for Lucius, who was both younger and faster, to catch up with the man.

"Please, I beg you," the man pleaded, holding out both of his wandless arms in surrender.

"You weren't willing to show me any mercy when you were the one with the wands," Lucius snarled angrily.

Lucius, his body shaking with rage, then raised up both wands and pointed them straight at the man.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Lucius shouted.

Two beams of green light shot out of Lucius's wands.

Unlike Lucius, however, the man was not quick enough to doge either of the two Killing Curses.

The two beams of green light hit the man with so much force that his dead body was sent flying several yards. He then landed hard on the ground. There was the sound of a crack. His neck had been broken by the impact of his landing.

Lucius walked over to the man's fallen body and looked down at him.

Broken neck. Lifeless eyes.

And it had all been so easy. To think, before this night, Lucius had never been able to bring himself to cast the Killing Curse. And now, the teenager knew there was nothing to casting it.

Lucius suddenly heard footsteps approaching him.

Lucius raised up both of his wands, ready to kill again.

"Oh, Lucius," Abraxas spoke, almost in reverence, "that was truly beautiful. I have never before been this proud of you. That filth was quite the duellist for a Mudblood or a Blood-Traitor, but you were able to take him down like the animal that he was. You were magnificent. You are everything I have ever hoped you would be."

Lucius looked around. Despite the presence of his father, his body had not yet calmed down. He was still in fighting mode.

"The others are dead as well," Abraxas smirked. "We showed them, Son. We showed them why Purebloods are superior. I can't wait to tell the Dark Lord about this. He will be so proud of you as well. Your first kill. Well, technically your second kill since you did kill your mother when you were born."

Lucius looked away from his father. The wands in his hands shook.

Abraxas, meanwhile, used his wand to levitate the man's dead body.

"I would love nothing more than for the other Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors to see our noble artwork," Abraxas spoke, "but if questions are asked, our business associates from earlier tonight might be forced to testify to the fact that we were in this area. There are plenty in the Ministry that would like nothing more than to see me fall, and I have no intention of giving them that satisfactions. Follow me, Lucius."

The teenager, now calmer, followed his father as he used his wand to move the man's dead body into another dark alleyway.

Lucius was able to make out the shapes of five other bodies.

Lucius felt something catch in his throat. All these man had deserved to die. They had, after all, tried to kill him and his father.

But seeing those shapes truly made their deaths real. Seeing those shapes truly made it register in Lucius's mind how close to death he had actually come.

A Mudblood or a Blood-Traitor had almost killed him, a proper Pureblood.

"I think burning them would be the most perfect poetic justice," Abraxas remarked. "Muggles, after all, use to burn our kind. Oh, I truly hope these pieces of filth are Mudbloods."

Abraxas then used his wand to set all the dead bodies on fire.

Lucius struggled to control his body's trembling as he stood there and watched the flames destroy all evidence of what he and his father had done.

Both of the wands that Lucius was still holding slowly dropped to his sides.

* * *

**Author's Note****: More information on Lucius's past raids with Voldemort can be found in my other stories "A Pure Gift" and "Saving A Life." My story "Saving A Life" also gives more details on the Muggle girl that Lucius saved.**


	2. Support

It was late at night and Narcissa was in a deep sleep when she suddenly felt the ring on her finger go slightly warm.

Narcissa's eyes immediately popped open. It wasn't like Lucius to contact her this late. Was he okay? What had his father done to him now?

Narcissa looked down at her ring.

_May I come over?_

Something was definitely wrong. Lucius had never before asked to come over this late.

Narcissa grabbed her wand off her bed stand and pointed it at the ring.

_Let me lock the door first._

Narcissa then pointed her wand at her bedroom door.

After Narcissa heard the sound of her door locking, she pointed her wand back at her ring.

_It's safe now._

Narcissa got out of her bed and walked over to her room's fireplace.

Her mind didn't even register the fact that she was only wearing her nightdress. There was no reason for her to put a robe over her nightdress. This was Lucius, her friend. She felt comfortable and perfectly at ease around him.

Green flames rose up in the fireplace.

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped when she saw his face.

Lucius had always been pale, but at the moment he was even paler than usual. He was also shaking ever so slightly, and that definitely was not like him. Lucius was always calm and composed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late, Narcissa," Lucius spoke. "I know you were probably sleeping."

"It's all right, Lucius," Narcissa responded. "I know you wouldn't have asked to come over if it wasn't important. What's wrong?"

Lucius walked over to Narcissa's bed and sat down. He didn't say anything for several moments.

"I killed a man earlier tonight," he finally said.

Narcissa blinked her eyes a few times, thinking that she had not heard right. She knew that Lucius could be quick-tempered towards those that he did not like, but murder was a whole different thing.

Lucius was nothing like Bellatrix.

"What?" Narcissa finally sputtered.

"My father and I were walking through Knockturn Alley after doing some business when we heard that we were being followed by six people," Lucius began to explain.

Narcissa, her face now pale, sat down beside Lucius.

"We continued to walk normally until the last possible moment," Lucius continued. "Then, before their spells could hit us, we pulled out our wands and we each cast the Shield Charm. One of them got hit by his own rebounding spell, but that still left five men.

"We began to duel them. Then, one of them cast the Blasting Curse. My father and I were separated, but I didn't have time to check on him. The man who had cast the Blasting Curse was coming after me. He disarmed me after several tries."

Lucius paused for a moment before saying. "Then, he sent the Killing Curse towards me."

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed in outrage, getting to her feet. Her eyes then began to scan Lucius's entire body for injuries.

Lucius could have been killed. She could have lost him forever.

Narcissa felt herself burning with both horror and anger. Horror at what had almost happened to Lucius. Anger at the man who had tried to kill him.

"I'm fine," Lucius said reassuringly. "I was too quick for him. His mistake."

Lucius's voice then turned darker. "He should have done a better job at killing me. Oh, Narcissa, I was so angry. I wanted to kill that man. I wanted to kill him so badly. But he had my wand. I needed to get it back before I could kill him. I have wanted to kill before but never like this.

"I began to look around. I saw an alleyway. I ran towards it. The man followed me, but he wasn't able to see me in the darkness. I lunged at him, and we both fell down to the ground. I slapped, punched, and kicked him. I even bit his hand at one point. That was enough for me to take both my wand and his wand.

"It was now his turn to run, but he wasn't able to outrun me. Then, he had the audacity to beg for his life, after he had just tried to kill me. Well, I showed him the same mercy that he had intended to show me, none at all. I pointed my wand at him and spoke the words, '_Avada Kedavra.' _And he died, just like that. But his body, Narcissa, his body went flying. I heard his neck break. Too bad he was already dead.

"It was so easy, Narcissa. It was so easy to speak those words, the same words I have never before been able to bring myself to speak."

Lucius paused for a moment before saying, "I guess it had something to do with my mother. As you know, she died in childbirth, something my father has no problem of reminding me of. He even reminded me of it tonight, after I had killed that man. He told me that it wasn't my first kill because my mother had been my first."

"You know that you're not to blame for your mother's death," Narcissa said soothingly.

"Yes, I am," Lucius said sharply. "But I don't care anymore. I don't care anymore if I'm a murderer."

Lucius's voice then turned gentler. "I'm sorry," he said. "You didn't deserve to have me snap at you like that."

"It's all right, Lucius," Narcissa replied. "It's perfectly understandable that you're angry. I would be as well if I was you."

Narcissa sat back down on her bed beside Lucius.

"A child," she spoke angrily. "That filth had no problem with trying to kill a child. Was he a Mudblood?"

"I don't know," Lucius answered. "I just know that he wasn't a Pureblood because I didn't recognize him."

"If he had succeed in killing you," Narcissa hissed, "the Mudbloods and the Blood-Traitors probably would have hailed him as a hero. However, when a little Mudblood child is killed, us Purebloods are called monsters."

"That's why we must put the Mudbloods back into their proper place before they can overrun and destroy us," Lucius responded.

"Yes, I fully understand that now," Narcissa returned.

She then wrapped her arms around Lucius. "Oh, Lucius," she cried, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Narcissa could feel that Lucius was trembling ever so slightly in her embrace.

"It came to so close to hitting me," he breathed. "If I had moved just a little slower, I would not be sitting here right now."

Narcissa felt something catch in her throat. She had to fight back a sob.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lucius replied. "I don't regret what I did, but the prospect of war frightens me slightly. But war has become necessary."

"You don't have to be directly involved in the fighting," Narcissa responded.

"Yes, I do," Lucius insisted. His face then went slightly pale. "I have no other choice. My father and the Dark Lord will see to that. Besides, it's an honour to be chosen to fight for such a noble cause. I want to fight. I want to bring down those that would seek to bring me down if they were given the chance."

"Then I'll fight alongside you," Narcissa said.

Lucius pulled away from her. "No, you won't," he spoke sharply.

"Why not?" Narcissa demanded. "Don't you think I'm capable enough?"

"I think you're more than capable," Lucius replied, his voice now gentler. "It's just that I've been directly exposed to death since I was a small child. I've been on so many raids with the Dark Lord. All the screaming and running, Narcissa. All those houses on fire. That horrid green light. I don't want you having to be around any of that. You're still innocent, and I want you to remain that way. I need at least one innocent thing in my life."

Narcissa looked at Lucius for a long moment. She saw the desperation in his eyes.

Narcissa nodded her head. "I will be your refuge then," she said, "and I will be honoured to serve that purpose. You will always have my support, Lucius, no matter what. Whatever you need of me, I will gladly give it to you."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Lucius breathed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much. It makes me feel so much better to know that you will be safe."

_And what about you?_ Narcissa wanted to ask. _Isn't it important that you're safe as well?_

But Narcissa knew that would never be possible for Lucius. He had been exposed to too much violence and to too much death. He had almost been killed.

Somehow, Narcissa would have to be Lucius's source of safety.


End file.
